


Unsacred Possessions| The Way To Tolerate Him

by DiavenraNesus



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abduction, F/F, F/M, Human Experiments, Murder, OCs for plot sake, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: Frida Abel and Ryuji Suguro are both skilled Exorcists and have often been paired on missions due to their complementary knowledge but as soon as professional manners fall apart, it’s obvious that they can’t stand each other.After a mission goes haywire and colleagues of them are missing, they are sent out to find out what happened to them, only for them to be captured too and discover that this is not like any other mission they had ever done before. They have to push themselves beyond their limits if they want to make it out alive





	Unsacred Possessions| The Way To Tolerate Him

The club was buzzing with energy, people around him were throwing their limbs around in an attempt to dance and Akira stood out there like a sore thumb. It didn’t take a genius to see that he wasn’t comfortable around here and that this wasn’t his usual crowd.

It started with his outfit. He had tried to come up with something that would look even closely fashionable with the limited contents of your closet and he had not succeeded in putting something together. Every ounce of him just oozed awkwardness and his choice of clothing didn’t do him any favors.

Any kind of confidence he had desperately tried to muster up had left his system as soon as he had entered the club and he had wished, not for the first this evening, or any day since he had made these plans, that he could just turn around, get back home and feed his latest Anime addiction with some good fanart and fanfiction.

But he had promised his therapist that he would do this now. They had excessively talked about which benefits he could achieve from this. Both of them were well aware that this was terrifying for Akira but it was the only way he would be capable of conquering his fears; by facing them.

He had been dealing with a severe case of social anxiety almost all of his life but only recently had he gotten around to start dealing with it. It wasn’t easy to meet new people with a condition like that and finding a therapist for yourself was no exception at that.

It was one of the first major ‘homework’ she had given him. Anything before that were things that he could do once he stopped procrastinating about them, they only took minimum of effort but getting up to go to a club, with no one to accompany him no less, made him have sleepless nights and on the rare occasion he did sleep, he woke up in cold sweat because of course his mind had to wreck him with nightmares about his plans.

The logic side of his brain told him that it was stupid to think that the people were looking at him funnily, that every laughter he witnessed between a group of people was because he was making a fool out of himself, but he just couldn’t shake off what his anxiety was telling him.

He had placed himself neatly next to the bar, drink in hand, tight grip around the slippery glass as the liquid inside it was slowly warming up. Akira wouldn’t bother anyone where he was standing but was close enough so that he felt like he had a purpose and the barkeeper would immediately see him if he wanted to drink something else. There was no way he could survive this for an hour, which was the time his therapist had asked of him when he agreed to this task, without being tipsy if not completely drunk.

He had been dealing with things like these for a long time but the most annoying thing had to be how he was constantly working himself over nothing, only to have it turn out to be absolutely nothing. It was like reality was trying to tell him that he was in fact being an idiot for being scared of things that would have most people shrug and go on with their day.

But for once, it looked like things would be going differently.

Akira couldn’t have been standing at the bar for too long, pretending to be invested in texting someone and trying to move his hips in the least awkward manner so that he would appear to be enjoying himself when someone caught his attention.

Dozens of adjectives were swimming around in his head as he took in her physical appearance for the first time but he already knew that none of them would match with what he was seeing; it simply wouldn’t be enough.

His anxiety was quick to catch up with him, reminding him that someone who looked that good couldn’t possibly want anything from him so it would be smart of him to not get his hopes up and he instantly shrunk in his posture, trying to make himself invisible.

“Hey”

Akira had barely heard her voice over the loud thumping of the bass but he swore he had never heard a sound as sweet as what her vocal chords were producing. Lamely as he was, he moved his head around, checking if she was speaking with someone else and was simply looking in her direction but her chuckle got his attention in an iron grip.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you, handsome.”

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“No need to. I just saw you standing here and thought I should come over. My name’s Mikasa,” she introduced herself while stroking over his exposed arm that was resting on the counter, successfully making the hairs there get erect.

“What’s yours?”

It took him several attempts until he had less smoothly than intended been able to pronounce his own name but the whole time, she only gave him a sweet smile, not getting tired of his inability to properly function.

“Nice to meet you. Hey, you wanna get outta here? Maybe somewhere you’re more comfortable and where we can talk?”

Akira was thanking all of his lucky stars and deities and starts that might have been acted in his favor to make this encounter possible. Finally, someone who was trying to understand him and who didn’t see him as a freak. At least, not just as that. He knew that this moment, when he had failed so miserably at being cool, would haunt his mind for months to come, no matter what he would get out of this evening.

Talking with Mikasa came as easy as breathing and he wondered if this is how all conversations and interactions went for people that didn’t constantly doubt themselves because of their anxiety. It was wonderful and for the first time in forever, he felt like he was walking on clouds.

He couldn’t have said how much time had passed but after a while he found himself in a dark alley, lead by Mikasa’s hand. He didn’t pay much attention to where they were going, too enthralled by the feeling of her skin on his. No one has ever gotten this far with him and might be due to the fact that she had no idea what he was like but he hoped this night would never end, not until he had made some progress socially.

It was only when she stopped in front of an abandoned building that his mind could reach him again. His hands started to get clammy as his stomach did unpleasant turn; he didn’t want to get in there.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Mikasa grinned at him, beckoning him to follow her with her hand.

There was a high possibility that if he hadn’t been so anxiety ridden all of his life that this all would have happened differently. Maybe he would have been able to listen to his mind, read the signs as what it truly were but to Akira this was just another wave of his anxiety.

He nodded to Mikasa, took her hand again and followed her. This should have been a beautiful night, in which he would have gotten to know her better, maybe form a bond with her, but instead it turned out to be his last night on this planet.

As Mikasa and Akira walked into the building, they didn’t notice that a third figure was waiting, hidden in the shadows of one of the alleys leading to the place. She wanted to come out, help the poor guy that was so obviously walking into a trap that would cost him his life but she had clear orders that she wasn’t allowed to ignore.

She hovered against the wall for a few more moments, contemplating what to do. Her fingers were twitching as she fought with what she was supposed to and her consciousness was telling her to do.

She slammed her fist against the wall before she moved further into the alley and away from the building. As soon as she was far away and was sure no one had noticed her, she got her phone out and texted a code to her superiors; the same one she had texted them for the last three weeks. It went without saying that she was growing more than just a little frustrated over these.

Naya had only been on this for a few weeks but she knew that they had been up for this scheme for several months, at least, if not years. No one before had been able to read the signs and ever since she figured that out, she had been burning to investigate it further but her superiors thought it wasn’t the right time to do so.

It made her wonder what else had to happen for them to jump in and it had resulted in her thinking of them mostly as cowards. Human lives had been erased from existence because of this after all and they were still sitting on their hands as if they were waiting for a change of weather.

Her patience was running thin, she knew that, and if they wouldn’t soon come to a decision that she would agree with and actually happy with, she might do something reckless. Each night she followed one of them and each night she had to watch them walk towards their death. She was desperate to save their lives and she didn’t know how much longer it would be until she would just take matters into her own hands.

It would be stupid to go in there, all on her own without any back up. It would most definitely result in her own death but at this point, she was ready to deal with that. Being dead for something you believed in was better than living in shame and regret for the rest of your life.

From the beginning she had noticed them, she knew that this was not just a bunch of people, lusting to kill others but an organization behind it. They wouldn’t be caught so quickly which was ultimately why she had been okay with most of her superiors’ orders until now. She wanted to catch them and not warn them, which would happen if she screwed her one and only chance up.

But again, Naya was losing her patience.

She had been long out of the alley and was back in the midst of the crowd of one of the busiest streets in this town. People around her were arguing over prices, chatting with their friends or simply enjoying their lives at such a late hour, ignorant to what she had faced not so long ago.

Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out, expecting anything but an actual reply from her superiors. It was just one simple word but they had finally given her the green light she had been waiting on. The code indicated that she wouldn’t go in there alone and that others would assist her in this task.

She was more than okay with that. She didn’t care who else was involved in this as long as they were good at their job and would take matters as seriously as she did.

Her blank expression had changed into a big grin as she read the text and she was filled with a sort of happiness and determination that was too big to contain. It felt like it would burst out of her and a part of her wanted to scream in excitement until she remembered her manners again and instead chose to head home.

Naya swore that the guy they had killed this night would be the last that ever had to face such a fate from their hands. They wouldn’t kill anyone, not on her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please consider checking out my Tumblr pages:  
>  aonoscenarios.tumblr.com  
>  diavenra-nesus.tumblr.com  
>  fuckmotheringplotbunniesagain.tumblr.com


End file.
